Numerous devices are known for mounting sunshades to the body structure of a motor vehicle. These various fastening devices typically include some method of mounting a pivot rod extending from the sunshade to the vehicle body structure. Often these devices require use of screws or other fasteners to complete such assembly.
The herein described fastener serves multiple functions while requiring minimal effort for mounting. A pivot rod to which the sunshade is mounted is supported by a base which is secured to a cover. The cover includes flexible legs which may be compressed to be slid through an opening in the sheet metal structure of a vehicle such as an A-pillar inner. After insertion through the opening the legs flex outwardly to engage the backside of the sheet metal to secure the fastener in position. Additionally the base of the fastener has upwardly extending centering arms for engaging each side of the opening in the sheet metal to appropriately position the fastener relative thereto. Furthermore, the cover of the fastener has a preselected size such that the surfaces of the cover co-act with another opening in the sheet metal member to position the fastener and keep the fastener from being displaced in another direction.
To provide for an illuminated sunshade it is anticipated that conductive wire will extend through the visor rod out the end thereof. A torque fitting is provided at the end of the visor rod which also defines wire guide members providing a path for the wires to travel along the length of the rod into the interior of the fastener. A wire opening extending outwardly from the fastener below first sheet metal part such that wires may be connected to wire harness mounted to the headliner substrate.
Additionally the fastener includes an extending platform portion and the cover includes a bezel between which the substrate of the headliner may be mounted. A combination of ribs extending from the cover to the base is provided for allowing spaced apart positioning of the bezel and the platform and further acts to provide stability between the base and cover when assembled. Hence the headliner substrate is secured therebetween and consequently it is also evident that as the fastener is secured to the sheet metal of the motor vehicle, not only is the sunshade secured but the substrate of the headliner and anything attached thereto such as an entire modular headliner assembly, is secured to the body support structure of the motor vehicle.
In order to assure alignment as multiple fasteners are utilized various sized openings provided in the multiple sheet metal materials. The specifics of the alignment obtained through the use of multiple openings defined in various distinct sheet metal parts is described in a simultaneously filed patent application entitled "Motor Vehicle Body Structure for Receiving Snap-Fit Modular Headliner Fasteners".
It is anticipated that this fastener will be secured to the sunshade prior to assembly to the motor vehicle especially when it is desirable to assemble a combination of the sunshade and fastener. It is further anticipated that the fastener will be fastened to the sunshade and to the substrate of the modular headliner when it is desired to secure the combination of a modular headliner with a substrate to a motor vehicle. Hence the fastener will be utilized in combination with other appropriate elements depending on its desired end function.